The following discussion of the background of the disclosure is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the disclosure and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present disclosure.
The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimates over 300,000 sports related concussions occurring each year. In 2009, the State of Washington passed the Lystedt law, named after Zackery Lystedt who suffered a brain hemorrhage and was paralyzed after receiving two severe head blows during a junior high football game. While such catastrophic events are rare, sustaining a single concussion increases one's risk of re-injury by 2 to 6 times with associated delayed recovery of cognitive, memory, and mood symptoms. Therefore, it is important to accurately identify athletes that have been concussed to prevent re-injury. The Lystedt law, now ratified in 42 states, requires youth athletes to be removed from play whenever a head injury is suspected to have occurred. The intent of the law is on target, but unfortunately concussion is an “invisible” injury and often goes undetected. The lack of an objective injury measurement solution is further complicated by a sports culture that often promotes playing through injury.
To protect young athletes, there is a need for an objective diagnostic tool to aid parents, coaches, and clinicians to make the decision to remove injured athletes from play.